


above all the lights

by SharkEnthusiast



Series: dark attic of lilies, bed of the moon [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Awesome Jo Harvelle, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Jo Harvelle, Dean Winchester Has Trust Issues, Dean Winchester Has a Heart, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Dean Winchester is Loved, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Jo Harvelle & Dean Winchester Friendship, Jo Harvelle Lives, Moving On, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, One Night Stands, POV Jo Harvelle, Pre-Canon, Pre-Season/Series 01, Sad Dean Winchester, takes place as season one ig, theyre both bi thats just facts, wait im pre tagging this was meant to be in the next instillation, whoopsies guys sorry you'll just have to stick around for part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkEnthusiast/pseuds/SharkEnthusiast
Summary: Jo meets him while hunting a werewolf south of the Nebraska-South Dakota line. He sticks around for the week, and Jo doesn’t mind because she’s 21, hiding the hunting from her mother, young and selfish and wild, and for the time being, Dean Winchester matches that just right.
Relationships: Ash & Jo Harvelle, Ellen Harvelle & Dean Winchester, Ellen Harvelle & Jo Harvelle, Jo Harvelle & Dean Winchester, Jo Harvelle/Dean Winchester
Series: dark attic of lilies, bed of the moon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826314
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	above all the lights

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I know Jo and Dean aren't a pairing that too many still ship in this fandom, but I was feeling very nostalgic for them. Before writing this, I read a ton of Jo/Dean written 2006-2009, and it made me crazy sad about the way their relationship turned out. So here's something!

Jo meets him while hunting a werewolf south of the Nebraska-South Dakota line, and they fuck in her shitty motel room while they’re still coming down from the adrenaline high. She doesn’t know his name, not yet, and he doesn’t know hers either, but he’s good in bed and has nice shiny teeth even if the grins never really meets his eyes. He sticks around for the week, and Jo doesn’t mind because she’s 21, hiding the hunting from her mother, young and selfish and wild, and for the time being, Dean Winchester matches that just right. 

They fuck again in the motel room. Twice in his car, once in the stall of the Piggly Wiggly’s women’s restroom. When he tells her he should be going, Jo almost tells him that he can’t. 

He leaves his number with her, and Jo tries her best to not watch as he pulls out of the motel parking lot so fast that the tires squeal. 

They call each other every once in a while. He makes it a habit of asking her to do a little research for him, and even though Jo tells him every single time that she’s _not his fucking encyclopedia, do your own work_ , she can’t bring herself to ignore his requests. He’s nice, even if a little demanding, but before he hangs up, he always remembers to thank her. _Yeah, yeah_ , she always bitches, ignores the smile on her lips and hangs up fast before her mom can ask her who she’s calling. 

“He’s real pretty,” she tells Ash over a joint. He laughs at her and takes a hit. 

“Hunters aren’t pretty,” he tells her like it’s something she doesn’t know.

“He is,” she says back, strangely defensive, and Ash leans over to ruffle her hair.

“What time is it in Atlanta?”

“ _Uh, ‘round 2 am. It’s only an hour difference. And it’s not Atlanta anyway, it’s some suburb. Marietta.”_

“Gross.”

“ _God, I know. All these fucking- apple pie families with their white fences and mowed lawns and shit. Makes me wanna throw up.”_

Jo laughs, even though he’s not funny. She doesn’t have anything against the suburbs, not really, but she lets him continue anyway because he’s not talking about tulpas or ghosts. He’s just talking, his voice is nice to listen to, and like she said, _he’s pretty._

_“Man, I wish you could see it. It’s like they’re brainwashed. Seriously.”_

“I could drive down,” she says, and it’s a joke, mainly. She doesn’t know him well enough to miss him, but she knows that if this continued any longer she could be capable of it. 

_“Nebraska’s a hell of a drive away from Georgia. But hey- I’d love to have you.”_

He’s got the sleazy voice on- the whole casual debauchery of an overconfident and overgrown teenage boy that makes Jo half irritated half amused. 

“I got nothing better to do,” she says.

“ _Mhmm.”_ He hums and she can hear him rustling through something, a book or some papers or photocopies from the library.

She snorts into the phone, shifts it to her other ear. 

“Rude.”

“ _Wha- oh. Sorry. This case has got me all confused. Can’t wrap my friggin head around it.”_

“I really could drive down if you wanted.”

“ _Nah. Not worth the two days. I’ll have it figured out by then anyways.”_

Her mother chews her out later that night for not sticking it out in college _again_ , and Jo longs for Marietta a little more than she should.

  
  
  


He drives all the way to Nebraska for her, and they kill a ghoul together in Indiana. They get away with a sprained wrist for Dean and a new scar for Jo, and on their way back, it rains so hard they can’t see the pavement, so they pull over to the side of the road. 

“You’re bleeding all over the seats,” he tells her, and the rain is so loud she can barely hear him. 

She nods, and he brushes his fingers over the cut, feather-light and _sorry_. 

“It needs stitches,” he says, and his voice is just as soft. Jo brings a finger up to the edge of his face, cups her hand around his cheek. 

“I’m glad,” she says and does not miss how he flinches when she touches him. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Yeah,” Dean says, and roots through the first aid kit. Sends her a grin that wobbly at the edges, a little hysterical, scared. She knows he’s not used to this, not used to affection, not used to one night stands that last a little longer than that. She knows. “Me, too.” 

“Dean,” she gasps when he slides the needle through her skin, and the rain pours down around them in this cacophony of noise and water. 

“Jo.” He whispers her name like it’s a prayer, and she grips his hand tighter, and the rain keeps on coming. 

The world spins, and she knows they are too young for this. Too close to teen aged. They are silly being about this, playing at being lovers in a job that’s bound to put one of them 6 feet deep before they turn 30. 

When the rain lets up enough to drive, they peel off the side of the road, and Dean plays Hollywood Nights by Bob Seger loud enough that Jo can feel it in her bones.

**Author's Note:**

> Heck yeah, I'm still writing fanfic like it's 2006. What's wrong with that?  
> Work title is from Hollywood Nights by Bob Seger, and series title is a line from Lorca's Pequeño Vals Vienes translated into english


End file.
